A Christmas Story (Jisbon edition)
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: "Practically they had been married on a professional level, never dared to move it any further. But now that they'd done it, now that they'd moved on, it was the best thing that could've possibly happened to them." *Jisbon fluff alarm* MERRY CHRISTMAS :)
1. Chapter 1

**So since it is Christmas, I needed some Jisbon fluff. For real. So this is my attemt on writing a Christmas fic;) I hope u like it and please let me know what u think:) You guys are great, MERRY CHRISTMAS 3**

**Â christmas story.**

It was this time of year again. There was some snow, or at least it looked like it. She wouldn't have ever expected it to snow in Texas, but it seemed that wonders happened after all. She had always loved snow and sitting in front of a fireplace and drinking hot chocolate or something with more alcohol had always been something she was looking for the whole year. She had not really expected to become that kind of a person a few years ago, but there were things that had happened, people she'd gotten to know and feelings she'd had to experience. Some were nice, some were bad, but that didn't change anything on the fact that Christmas would be different this year.

If she'd make a ranking of best to worse Christmases she'd definitely have more bad ones than great ones.

She had always liked the Christmases with her brothers but when they all had started to live in their own places, the festivities had become very lonely for her. At first she had missed them when she'd moved to Sacramento, but she had learned to live with it, because she had changed with the new job. She had become a lonely person, way too dedicated to her job and this had made her different. She didn't really have a social life in the first few years and when she'd kinda grown into her new position and had attended Christmas parties and stuff. She'd met people and she had begun to enjoy Christmas when she had gotten her team. They had become really good friends, like a family and they had always gone out for dinner on Christmas eve. A tradition they had always enjoyed. At some point they had started a secret Santa thing, which had been hilarious. And she had missed it so much lately.

After they had had to split up she had missed them so badly that she would've liked to cry the whole Christmas day, but she had had to work.

In fact she really didn't have to, but she wanted to. She tried keeping herself busy so that she didn't have to feel so lonely all the time. She had needed a distraction of her miserable situation. No boyfriend, no family- her brothers didn't have had time again-, no friends who came over. She had felt so alone, as if there was nobody out there who cared.

Of course she had gotten a letter for Christmas, a special one, from a special person, the one person she'd missed most.

She had actually cried when she'd read it. He'd written how much he missed her, too and how the people on his little island celebrated the festivities.

She'd learned that he'd spend the evening on the beach, all alone, just like herself and it made her even sadder, although deep inside she was satisfied that he didn't have fun while she was feeling so miserable.

On the one hand she wanted him to be happy and content, but on the other hand she wanted him to feel as bad as she did. She knew that it was selfish and that she was probably turning into a very bad person for thinking things like that, but she couldn't change it. And it made her feel guilty like hell

All in all the last two Christmases had been the worst of her life. She had been at home, she had cried and had drunken loads of alcohol in front of her fireplace because it had hurt so badly that she felt like she didn't have any other choice. Like there was a huge hole in her heart, she had felt so empty and alone, more than ever before.

Lisbon shifted on her couch to get more comfortable. She tried to banish the thoughts out of her head and she managed to do so for about 2 minutes, concentrated on the Christmas soap opera which was on tv, but after a short while it all rushed right back into her head. How she had tried so hard to be ok, to feel good and to not letting her live being driven by the constant loneliness.

"What's the matter dear, you look so sad!"his hand sneaked around her stomach and pulled her closer, so that she was pressed against his front and she loved it.

Her lips twitched into a little smile.

"Oh nothing... I was just thinking..." She rested her head against his chest.

"It's Christmas, people should be happy! Especially you. You deserve it."

"Oh and you don't? Come on, we should both be happy."

"Oh Lisbon you're such a good person...And of course you're right...Happiness is what this celebration is all about..." He stroke over her hair, ending up playing with her curls.

Indeed this Christmas was different.

"You know what we should do?" he asked with a classic Jane-smirk on his face. "Uhm, no, what?" She turned her head around, looking at him curiously.

"Since it's Christmas...I think we should drink some eggnog. It's a tradition we shouldn't abandon."

"Oh definitely! But do we have eggnog?"

He laughed."Did you really think I would forget the most important thing to have on Christmas eve?"

He kissed her on the temple, which was the closest part of her face he could reach and carefully pushed her off himself. He got up, went to a shopping bag filled with stuff he must've bought before and pulled out two yellow bottles before he vanished into her kitchen. After a while he came back with a thing that looked like a bowl, something she didn't know she owned, and two mugs.

"Lets do something fun, just drinking isn't that funny."she suggested.

"Uuuh well, we could try to play a drinking game!"

"So shall it be"

After one and a half episodes of Monk they started giggling about nearly everything the people on TV said and did.

"Oh my, Lisbon did you see that? He ate a slice of Pizza! Why didn't he eat noodles, he had them leftover from the day before!"

"I know! This show is so funny!" she managed to say before she slowly slid off the couch. Jane tried to catch her, but they ended up on the floor. Both.

"You know what is missing here? For the perfect Christmas eve?" he asked her.

"What is it, Jane?"

"A tree, Lisbon. You need a tree."

"Oh no Jane, I don't need a tree. That's just a small apartment, there's no room for a Christmas tree."

"Oh yes! Come on grab your jacket, we're gonna get you a nice tree."

They didn't really know where to look for a Christmas tree, but decided to just go round the block once, because it was freezing cold outside. To their disappointment there was no tree to be found and they returned home after a short while.

They decided to curl up in front of the fireplace again, this time both of them lying on the couch.

"I'm cold, Jane." Lisbon informed her veeery sober friend.

He just put his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible.

"You know what?" he mumbled into her dark curls.

"No, what?" she whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She didn't kiss him, she just crossed her fingers behind his neck and their foreheads touched. They smiled. After all they'd found happiness together this year.

The next morning they woke up with a very bad headache since they weren't that young anymore.

Jane was the first to wake up shortly after 7am and he decided he should play Santa for his friend, since he had gotten her some presents the day before. He went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water against his headache, which didn't work, so he took an aspirin.

After a short time the pain faded away so he started his surprise by getting the presents out of the plastic bag where the eggnog had been in. He knew that she didn't have anything for him, nothing material at least, but it didn't matter. Anything he'd wanted for Christmas, he'd already gotten. Her.

He looked around to find a good place to put the presents, but since he didn't have a tree he just draped them around the fireplace, in a secure distance, so they couldn't burn.

When he was done he looked at his accomplishment and smiled.

She'd love it. Hopefully.

He looked at his sleeping beauty whose hair had fallen all over her face, covering her closed eyes. Those green eyes that he loved so much and that never managed to keep any secrets from him, no matter how hard she tried to.

He went to the couch and sat down, at first watching her sleep for a little time and then he lay down again and hugged her tightly. She started moving in his arms, confused about where she was and still tired and also with a big headache. "Jane?" she asked insecure.

"Yes my dear? What's the matter?"

"Nothing" she whispered, a big smile on her face, when she curled up in his embrace.

It hadn't been a dream.

Merry Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two... The last one I think. Maybe I feel the need to continue this, but that's highly unlikely;) I hope you had had a great Christmas celebration and I also hope that you enjoy this chapter:) Again, please let me know what you think, reviews help me so much! Thank you:) 3 **

It hadn't been a dream.

It had taken her a few seconds to catch up with what had happened the last night. After two years of loneliness they had finally gotten together and it had really payed off.

She had always been afraid that when she'd finally admit to herself that she had feelings for him, he wouldn't want her or that she wouldn't have the courage to step out of her safe shelter of denial.

She was a very stubborn person when it came to herself. When she said or thought something she didn't want to admit that she'd made a mistake if she was wrong, but who wanted this...

It was natural human behavior to not giving in on own mistakes.

But this time she'd managed to do it. She had jumped her shadow and had asked him whether he would like to spend Christmas with her and of course he had said yes. But the fear of her annual Christmas-down wasn't the only reason that she had asked him to come. He was her friend, someone she really loved being around and Christmas is supposed to be spent with people one loves. And so she did.

Furthermore she finally was ready. She had done her years of waiting, had endured any possible emotional pain one could go through and had always tried to be a good person, even if she was feeling like crap. She was more than ready and she really was thankful for that. It had taken her so long to finally realize that she was in love with someone she didn't really want to be in love with at first and she had tried to suppress her feelings.

But as time went by, they didn't vanish like she had hoped for them to at first, they grew and grew until she could barely hide them which had really affected her work at times. So now that she was working with the FBI and wasn't in charge of Jane anymore, there was nothing that could keep them apart and no one who would really care if they got romantically involved, since if they kept it quiet, there wouldn't be any complications.

It was definitely a positive aspect of changing their lives.

"Jane?" She turned around so that she was facing him on the couch and let her eyes wander over his face, his eyes still closed. He had looked worse she had to admit, the lines on his face had gotten less and he looked so peaceful. She loved the new Jane, the Jane that had spent two years at the sea and who had completely let go of his old life. Not completely, but it had been an attempt. He had told her that he really wanted to get rid of his old life and all the people there, but still he had sent her one letter per week, telling her he missed her and that he wold love it if she was there.

"Mhhmmm?"

"I love you"

He opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly.

"I know sweetheart, I love you too. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" she said and gave him a peck on the lips.

It was weird how fast, like really enormously fast it had become some kind of normality. Or at least it felt like normality. Only yesterday they had admitted that they loved each other, finally, and today they shared a good morning kiss. But they loved it.

It was like some kind of a fairytale, something they had always hoped for, but hadn't really expected to get. She had always wanted something like that. A relationship that wasn't built on passion (which might come very soon) but on a deep trust. And that was something they couldn't just get from being with someone else for some months or weeks. That was something hard earned and long developed, over a decade, to be precisely. She looked at him and realized that she had gotten it all the best possible way it could've turned out. He pulled her out of her thoughts by stroking over her hair and cheek.

"Santa has payed us a visit, come, get up!" He said when she wanted to curl up against him again.

"Jane, you didn't have to..." She said already feeling bad for not having anything for him.

"But I wanted to, so don't complain. Enjoy your Christmas"

She saw the presents, two presents, in front of her fireplace. They were wrapped in newspaper, which didn't bother her, and had a golden mesh on top. "Aw Jane, thank you! "

"Open them, Lisbon!"

She got her presents and sat down on the couch, Jane joining her watching excited.

She unwrapped the first one, handed Jane the paper and laughed when she saw what was inside. It was a black thermos coffee mug. "I love it! Thanks!" she said and turned it around to look at it. "Now you can make your coffee yourself and you can put it into your bag! It's cheaper and you can't complain about bad coffee."

"Aw thanks so much!" She really thought it was great and a big smile appeared on her face.

She put it on her couch table and took the second present.

It was a small one. When she uncovered it she held her breath for a second.

It was a picture of the team, all of them laughing while they were eating a closed case pizza. It must've been taken a few years ago, she'd had bangs back then. Everyone looked so happy and relaxed, like a big family.

Her smile faded a little because she felt happy thinking about their ex- team mates, but at the same time a sharp pain got hold of her heart, because she missed them all so much. After two years she still hadn't really gotten rid of missing them.

Although Van Pelt and Rigs had visited her a few times, letting them go away again always was a sad moment. Cho was different. She really had missed him too, but since they were working together now, everything was fine about him. It weren't only the single people she missed, it was them working together and solving cases.

Jane immediately got that something wasn't ok with her. "Lisbon, what's the matter?"

"Nah, nothing. It's alright... " She tried to not sound sad, but she failed. "Those are such nice presents! Thank you so much Jane, I love them! But...I miss them so much..." She looked away. "...and I haven't gotten anything for you..."

"Oh Lisbon I miss them too... But don't be sad for not getting me anything, cause you've already gotten me the best present ever. You!"

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he put an arm around her. Slowly the pain went away.

They had each other and that was enough, they had already proofed the world, that the two of them together were better than anything. Together they were invincible and that was what lifted them up. They didn't need anyone else when they were together.

"You know Jane, you are a pretty great present too... Just one thing missing..."

She picked up the golden mesh from her present and put it into his hair.

"Perfect." she said and giggled when he made a sheepish face.

"Good thing that we have two of those!"

He put the other mesh on her hair and smiled when the golden band shone in her dark hair.

"You are one stunning Christmas present, hon" He was smiling his 100 watt smile, but this time it wasn't faked.

She leaned in to kiss him and when their lips met, they could swear that there was nothing better than both of them being together and happy. Jane pulled Lisbon in his lap and she hugged him even tighter when his hands started caressing her body...

In the evening they got themselves some Chinese take out, since they both were tired and Lisbon wasn't in the going-out mood. They decided to make it a nice take out dinner. Jane found some candles and a nice wine and so they made their own perfect first date. A bit late, but it counts as long as you try.

Jane turned out to be one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met and made her blush a couple of times. Of course she'd already gotten a taste of how cute he could be if he wanted to, but this time he really did it for her. She would've liked to kiss him (and more) every time he said something and she couldn't wait for them going to bed. But first there was some wine to be drunken.

He was really happy, like happy for the first time in years. He could say that, now that he'd waited for her so long.

He had managed to start again, not an entire restart, but a new beginning for sure. He'd been happy when he'd seen her again after two years, of course he had been, and he had loved working together, but now he didn't have the words to describe his happiness with.

They had a bright future in front of them and weren't like other couples.

They had been through hell together and had managed to deal with each others worst sides and worst moments in the past few years of their partnership. Practically they had been married on a professional level, never dared to move it any further. But now that they'd done it, now that they'd moved on, it was the best thing that could've possibly happened to them.

"Jane, are you done with the wine, or would you like some more?"

"Nah I'm fine..."he said, since he was as fidgety and impatient as she was and they couldn't stay away from each other anymore.

They decided to continue their date upstairs in the bedroom.


End file.
